galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Swish008
Welcome Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. There are plenty of discussions here related to developing the site. Feel free to browse and help develop the site. - Swish008 Templates Hey i noticed you added the template category to the missile weapons article but that article is not a template. Wiki templates are special sets of code that has a specific function which can be inserted into an article. They are more like Functions and Procedures in programming or Macros in editing. All templates start with Template: and that code can be used in an article by using . Examples can be found here. -- 19:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok on closer inspection ignore most of what I said. You obviously know what templates are becuase you made one. The Honor Points template and that's where the problem was. You included the Category:Template outside of the noinclude tages so that when ever you used the template it added the template category to that page aswell. I fixed the template so things should work properly. Sorry about not investigating before contacting your. I had a hell of a time trying track that error down. -- 19:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I should have read this before, Gratz on finding this bug, i was close recently to finding a very similar bug.. i was sure it was being added automatically i just couldn't figure how.. though it's easy for me to say that now .. anyway.. thanks for that, even if it is a bit late :) JavaByte (talk) 01:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed, auto-categorization should be done with care. 11:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Item Icons Hey, love all the new pictures you added to the wiki. There is one unfortunate problem, partially my fault since the wiki is new and we don't have a lot of documentation yet. I created an item icon template to add item images and links to articles easier. It's similar to the resource templates except the picture is bigger and the picture changes based on the item. Two examples are and . This template basically takes the name of the item you enter, links to a page for that item and displays a picture in the form of .gif. Unfortunately all those awesome pictures you added are PNG files. An annoyance i know. Right now the link generated goes to a page for that item but since many items don't need their own pages i use a redirect to go to the general page for that item category, you can see this in the Construction card link above. I did this for future flexibility in the wiki. We may eventually want separate item pages. So one option would be for you to upload all those icons as gifs without the "_icon" in to so Rapid_Fire_icon.png would become Rapid_Fire.gif. Since you have all the picures it would be easy for you to do a quick batch conversion of all of them. To get the naming correct i find it easiest to create the name the way you want it on the wiki and then use the template. it will generate a place filler as the image is not uploaded yet, if you click on that it will ask you to upload an image and will automatically give it the correct name. However there is another option Option 2, since you did all that work and have a nice standard nameing convention already i can create a new template for modules, which i did. It means we would need 2 templates but it would save a lot of work. I call is the module icon template or "mi" * * What do you think. I had to rename this picture because missile was spelled wrong in the file name and the file name has to match the name of the module for this to work. - 20:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *Sounds good to me. Im open to either option, whichever is less work. Just let me know. -Swish008 *Oh I already made the template so don't worry about that. -- 18:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *The MI template is nice, but I realized that I switched to GIFs, so should we have a MI template and a MI-GIF template? Swish008 18:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *No we really need to choose one file type in this case. This is to make eveyrones life easier so people won't know which items use wich type of image so if you can re upload everything as a png that would be the best option. There is a way to batch upload files. 23:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, well I have all of the GIF images as .PNG files now, but I am not sure the best way to upload them all other than deleting all of the GIF files on the Wikia site and uploading the PNG files. The problem with that is that all of the WIki pages will have to be updated as well. There has got to be an easier way to do this. All future images will be uploaded as PNG files. Funny that I started with PNGs then switched because I thought we needed them in GIF format. Swish008 00:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) categories We need to set up some official categories on the wiki. Please go to this discussion page. Galaxy Online II Wiki talk:Community Portal Research Pages Hi! What do you think of my edits on the Ballistics Researchs section? Wanna get me to do all the other resaerchs pages? No problem! Ill try to get a good image for Directionnal Researchs page. See ya! Jianan Wang 02:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Great! Did you download the latest file for the info? Getting the info on there is the first step. Then will be to upload the icons (the lit up ones) and to put it together into a table format or something. Swish008 12:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I started working on the template for the Ballistics Research Tree using the info that you included as well as the info from the file. Let me know what you think. I think each of these could eventually be their own pages, but for now, maybe we'll just keep them together. Thoughts? Swish008 03:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Download Thanks for the info! Ill download it as soon as i can. No, i didnt used it for the edits. I used my account and my new alt account to do the sciences pages. By the way, i just edited the Directional Sciences today. The only things missing are the time and costs. Ill do them soon, working on missiles and ship-based. Hope you like my work. Jianan Wang 02:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Is it possible that there could be an infobox for battles because by eyes are hurting because the text in the battle infobox is light grey compared to the white background. Any help will be appreciated. bwehehehe, et quod ipsum dolor 06:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be great. I'm not sure how to make a good infobox, but I am sure there are others that know how to do templates. Swish008 16:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) New Game Data I uploaded new Game data to Game Data if you want to grab it. Onajaa (talk) 21:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) New Game Data Again I updated the blog post again to the latest data Onajaa (talk) 19:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. Swish008 19:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the welcome, mate I was wondering how to edit the corp emblems on the s10. orion list. some help with that would really help. was also wondering how to make links to pages that don't exist yet. like the DS on that page is no longer the top, its now Lion's pride. some advice would be apricated, mate. Engineer817 21:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) When you edit, to add a link, just click on the link button in the Text appearance section. You can select text by highlighting it and then right clicking on it to link that text to a Wiki Page. (or an external http site.) As you start typing the page it will come up with a list below of pages that matches your page. You can type any page and if it is not created yet, it will show it in RED. That way the link is already set up. So whenever someone clicks on the link, they can create the page. To add graphics, you can upload your own, but we have plenty of graphics already uploaded to the site. Just click on insert and browse through them or do a file find by name. All of the Corps Graphics are uploaded are are numbered like 01.png 02.png, etc. Check out the Corps Logo's link to see all of the logos and their filenames. Hope that helps, Good Luck, Swish008 01:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Armor Resists I can not find the armor resists table in the wiki. I'm going to add a page Armor Types and you can link it to the appropriate pages and categories. Alatari 04:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I built the table and adjusted the reading from the forum post but some of the damage calculations I think are wrong. The steering versus agility especially is wrong. IGG reset their forums and all all the bookmarked posts I had discussing the dmg calcs are error 404 and IGG forum search feature is failing. So I can't get to the post of updated calculations. Damage calculations should probably have their own article. Alatari 05:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC Item Icons (In reference to Template:Mi) About the item icons, they refuse to read unless they're the same format, .gif is rejected by the 20:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi hi there, i am Harizon using Laksamana codename for GOII. im from Malaysia Server and still new with this wikipedia. Hope u as a senior can helped me with my writing or informations that i dont know. Okay, nice to be friend with you... Welcome. Dont forget to use the four tildes for your signature. Swish008 13:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Languages I am trying to figure out how to convert this wiki such that you can select which Language you would like to view the wiki in. We have a lot of users here that are spanish, german, thai, etc, that would save a lot of hassle with people changing text to their native language. So, if anyone knows how to do this let me know. Swish008 05:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hi Italian server I'm new in the wiki. (Actually I've used it for 3-4 months, but I've never written in it) xD I'm of the italian server, and unfortunately I noticed that there's no admin or mod in my server (I think so), so it' no updated (there's no weapon in scenario 50, no Indie, no Black hole, no Constellations istances...) and there are also some bugs to be fixed (for example the pirates missions in the corp don't work...). Do you know how to contact someone to solve the problem??? (And, firstly, Who I have to contact???) Thank for the attention. Iobalda 17:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. I would check out the forums. I know you can write an email directly to IGG. They usually respond within 1-3 business days. (Well for me at least.) I think you may be able to reach customer support by the VIP section when trying to buy MP. Good luck. Swish008 05:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Servers/Battles/Corps I done my best to tidy these up - at the moment they are grouped in a off-mainpage category called The Galaxy, the main panel however has been locked so i can't add this in, nor can i edit a few other things .. ummm Auction House was one of them can't recall what the others were, undoubtably they were related to the changes mentioned above, i'm sure you can sort it out. JavaByte 02:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : doh forgot to mention i also chucked a bunch of resources i use frequently into a new Editors category, you might wanna throw some other items in there that i missed.. JavaByte 02:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool. You should be able to edit any page now as you are not a new user anymore. A message should come up allowing you to edit the page but telling you that it is locked for new users and unregistered users. The message comes up for me too. You should be able to hit Publish and it should publish the page. Let me know if you still have problems with this. Swish008 17:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Still the same - the message is "This page has been locked to prevent editing. All contributions to Galaxy Online II Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details).", a check of the page history says "2012-01-04T04:11:10 Swish008 (Talk | contribs)m(2,430 bytes) (Protected "Template:Portal/Guide": In Development (edit=sysop (indefinite) move=sysop (indefinite)) cascading)" Seems you locked it and forgot to unlock it.. JavaByte 19:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :If you look at the page here http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Portal/Guide it does have a padlock symbol on the page! JavaByte 20:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I checked it and found the settings were locked for admin only for some reason. I changed it, so you should be good to go now. Swish008 01:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) All pages i dont know where to post this, but how do i get to the 662 ish pages at once. so i can start going though them. to see whats what.?? S2-FLEX 12:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : see here - JavaByte 02:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Category Edit Hey Swish, what's up? I can't seem to add pages to categories anymore, I just have a template box where I used to be able to add categories. Do you have any idea why? And also, I was going to try and clean up the Uncategorized Pages, but stuff like, Zeus, when I check out http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Missile_Weapons, I see it listed, so it is categorized. I have no idea why. T5309 17:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, I guess it just took some time for it to update. Thanks! T5309 20:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Category Hey Swish, how are you? I wanted to see if you happened to know why I can't see the Category Module when I'm editing a page? I've had to resort to using regular source code, but when I do that, I am unable to remove a page from that category. I don't know, it's frustrating as hell and I can't seem to figure it out. Any clues? T5309 22:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Strange. I have that happen as well, but only when I edit templates ( I think) for some reason. Swish008 05:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) hi sorry for the long inactivety been work up my planet and stuff. i started a new page on here, where corps can add their details and recruitment stats. i think this page should be added under the corps section on the main page. it called recruitment for corps (names may change to sort it better) on this page will have all the servers under each versions of the game. then ather page to each corps on the server. then the corp can add their recruitment stats if they are recruiting or not and info about them. in time this pages will flow with the main page with portals n that. i would add itmy self but i dont have access to add it to the main page. all or this is work in progess. S2-FLEX 01:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Not bad, but people can also do this on an individual Corp Page too, Swish008 01:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) My Territories have been ksed ... (Red X @@ , can't build on it @@) How to get it back ? :(( Sorry my english is bad @@KochiroKagehara 11:09, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, me possible to messages with language viet nam? Can't play pirates (copied from your user page) I pushed hard to open the pirate missions. but why my Pirates button is not available. Please help me .... I play in Vietnam Ursa-major sever S01 - User:Ceo.success Commander Cards its hard to get comanders card...can u help me? :The first paragraph in this article answers your question. :Bwehehehe 05:54, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Community Development Team assistance Hi Swish008! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. We noticed how great the wiki was doing, and thought we'd offer our help to make the wiki an even better resource for Galaxy Online. Is there anything specific you'd like me to assist you with? For example, I noticed that the mainpage has an intro section which is not in one of the boxes like the other sections. If you like, I can add it to a box. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Have you had the chance to consider my offer? Mark (talk) 14:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Honor Points Issues Hola queria saber como hago para comprar con los puntos de honor ,no me deja,no se cual sera el problema q tengo? pero no me deja relizar esa gestion..'!!!antes no podia hablar4 por MP luego q cambie de firexfox a chrome,solucione el problema de chat,pero sigo con el problema de los puntos de honor..!!! Not sure who this is and I don't speak spanish, so using google translate, I am not sure what you are trying to buy with Honor Points. You may want to explain this better. I would contact IGG if you are having technical issues. Vandalism Hello there I recently joined the wiki here and am amased by te amount of vandalism that I have found on the site. I'm wondering if there is any way to cut that down or is it inherant in the wiki format.Mr.Willice (talk) 10:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, unless we lock down the entire site, the wiki is open to everyone to edit. Since this game is constantly changing and IGG does not provide the wiki information, we rely on everyone to contribute to the wiki. with that being said, unfortunately youmwill have vandalism that occurs on the wiki. The admin try to fix vandalism when we find it, but we need more help and are looking for people to help out where they see pages that are vandalised. if you spot a page that is vandalised please post it here and let me know. If you want to help out, let me know as well. Swish008 (talk) 13:13, September 19, 2012 (UTC) IGG Hi Swish, let me know if I can help you with the page anyhow... Mira84 (talk) 20:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Mira Like I said, I work on this project for the past 16 months so I definitely can help you out with it. I might not know everything but...As for the graphics, I should have some photos left somewhere, I need to look for it. I'm not working for IGG anymore but GO2 is still a game I love to play :) Mira84 (talk) 16:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Corp Pages Hello, I don't know the first thing about Computer programming, however I'm Colonel of the Currently ranked 5 s27 Corps Cracha Preto, Though that rank will most likely drop soon, it will rise again as we are leveling up faster than other corps. Just thought I'd sign up and give my two cents about the page and all. Also saw that you have a page for corps and such, though it seems a bit out dated. Wondering how you accomplised that. - CrachaPreto Cracha, when editing make sure you use the four tildes for your signature. The wiki site is edited by users like yourself. I am not on s27, so I don't know the corps or any info about that server. This wiki relies on users to edit the wiki pages to keep it up-to-date. - Swish008 (talk) 18:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Main Quest : Ship Factory Hello, My user name in game it is Gothmog. I have problem with Tutorial -> Development -> Main quest -> Ship Factory. I have Ship Factory build already level 22 but I can't take award for level 20 because it seems I have bug. The Quest target is green as "(Completed,Claimed)" but the "button" Incomplete still not open to do it. And also in left side where is Main Quest nothing below as should be write Ship factory lvl20 ... Please I am highly apriciate and thankfull if You can help me to solve that problem. With best regards, Faitfully yours, Gothmog Gothmog, this wiki is not run by IGG. You will have to post your bug issues with IGG on their forum. Sorry we can't help you. Swish008 (talk) 20:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Chimera Leonis-III Upgrade Info I noticed the Chimera Leonis-III upgrade info on the Frigates page is missing. I just finished upgrading to II so here is the info for III: *Cost: 34831988 *Upgrade Time: 240:12:19 SajenForray (talk) 05:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Swish008 (talk) 20:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Database Hey mate, do you know where that Database sheet is? I need to locate it for something (Who is this? Need to use the tag.) Not sure. Someone usually uploads a link to the Game Data File. I need someone to do that so we can update the wiki. Swish008 (talk) 02:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Please ban whoever messed with Carlos and fix article. hello, and thx for the message. will trying simply to do more explicite hekp pages for the instances ... Stratege1401 (talk) 15:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) for access to raw data, mail me - javabyte@gmail.com JavaByte (talk) 14:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm Anna. Thanks for the amazing job you've done with the wiki. I'm sure a lot of people appreciate all the time you've put into helping. I'm new here, and I'm not too familiar with editing. The Daybreak page was my first attempt ever. I think I'm doing alright though. If you could point out anything that I could improve, I'd appreciate it, since you've got so much experience. Annabell01 (talk) 14:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the message, feel free to advise if my changes aren't 100% correct or formatted wrong. I notice it does take me a few tries to figure out what is going on. ZaSpeedy (talk) 10:18, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I think the main menu of the wiki needs some refactoring, but have no idea how to do it. I'm usually not looking for anything in the existing menu and have to guess where it might be hiding. ZaSpeedy (talk) 13:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin Request Hi, I've been quietly editing here for some years now. Lately, I have been completely refactoring a few templates and have also created a few. My personal pages will tell you everything that you need to know. In the recent work splurge, I have come across a few instances where administrator access was required. Is it possible for you to assign me as an admin? I have extensive wiki admi8n experience including, four personal wikis running on my personal servers (both Linux and Windows Server). If you can't do it then no stress but, we really need to get rid of the Delete this page ;) - The Slamlander 12:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Just hoping you can help i noticed that the links to 110mb.com website is down and was wondering if you or you could help me find out who made the different programs like instance viewer, and commander view, and the interactive ship viewer so that i could down load them and posibly put them on my corps website so me and my corps mates could still use them. they are realy help full and i would like to get acess to them if i could. thanks in advance --Ryan.caterisano (talk) 23:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : that website is maintained by a guy who goes by KrPole, i think i have his email somewhere if it stays down i'll try to contact him JavaByte (talk) 01:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) : yeah, that is a separate site. It may be closed though, but I do remember hearing of a site (Inst.war2go.ru that took its place. Check the Instances page. Swish008 (talk) 13:27, July 28, 2013 (UTC) New Admibn? Thanks for welcoming me into the club ;) I was out of town last week and still have to get through next week with only a laptop. I will be back in town the week after. I am also working on some template code which should improve things. Dynamic rows among the new features. This will replace infobox with some thing better and considering theat infobox is the main root template, it will roll out the new capabilities all at once (after appropriate testing of course) and with no changes required outside of the master template ;) A part of what I am already doing is including the category declaration in the templates. This should help standardized organization quite a bit ;) It will also simplify any future organizationl changes. :---11:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Getting help from kabam. 20:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, just wondering if they have a support team for this game. My player name is RIKER. Is this same as account ? I tried live support but no answer.How do I e-mail them? Thank you. German Serverpage? Hello :) i'm a player from the german server S3. Pegasus. Is it possible to create a page for our server on this wiki? we're having a big battle ongoing and some people asked me (because they now i sometimes help at this and other wikis) to write something about our server and the fight we had. I just wanted to confirm if it's okay to do so, because i haven't seen a single page about the german servers :/ Shade01 (talk) 23:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC)